Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 May 2013
03:18 Hi! O/ 03:18 Norm, can you send e a link to that Minecraft video? :P 03:20 Hello...? 03:20 Anyone? 03:20 Hallo. o/ 03:20 O/ 03:20 Which Minecraft video? 03:20 ^ 03:20 The one you sent me a couple days ago. 03:20 on here. :P 03:20 I sent you one a few days ago? :P 03:21 03:21 03:21 03:21 03:21 03:21 03:21 Yea, one of him singing while fighting guys. :P 03:21 03:21 03:21 03:21 A parody? 03:21 YES! :P 03:21 "(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 03:21 03:21 (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 03:21 03:21 Here am I in this, world of mine I just keep pacin' the floor 03:21 There's this guy and he, keeps on buildin' things and slammin' my door 03:21 He's been in my dreams, and I'm sure I've seen him hauntin' before 03:21 Herobrine ain't real, but I know that I can't take this no more, yeah 03:21 03:21 But oh man here we go again, here we go again doin' what you do 03:21 Yeah I stopped pretendin' it, pretendin' it's not really you 03:21 No I don't wanna believe, wanna believe that it's all true 03:21 But here I'm so terrified, so terrified, oh man I'm through 03:21 03:21 So I cross my world, and I know tonight, 03:21 that you're always gonna give me one more fright 03:21 And yeah I've denied it a million times 03:21 But I know you're gonna give me one more fright 03:21 03:21 Trying to run away, but somehow I keep on seeing you 'round 03:21 If it's not a hole, in the wall you've put a redstone torch down 03:21 Every day I find, myself always checking behind my back 03:21 Lava everywhere, yeah I wish I could say it was a hack, yeah 03:21 03:21 But oh man here we go again, here we go again doin' what you do (doin' what you do) 03:21 Yeah I stopped pretendin' it, pretendin' it's not really you (not really you) 03:21 No I don't wanna believe, wanna believe that it's all true (that it's all true, yeah) 03:21 But here I'm so terrified, so terrified, oh man I'm through 03:21 03:21 So I cross my world, and I know tonight, 03:21 that you're always gonna give me one more fright 03:21 And yeah I've denied it a million times 03:21 But I know you're gonna give me one more fright (ooh, yeah) 03:21 03:21 (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 03:21 Yeah gonna give me one more fright 03:21 (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 03:21 Yeah gonna give me one more fright 03:21 (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 03:21 Yeah gonna give me one more fright 03:21 (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 03:21 03:21 But oh man here we go again, here we go again doin' what you do 03:21 Yeah I stopped pretendin' it, pretendin' it's not really you 03:21 No I don't wanna believe, wanna believe that it's all true 03:21 Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 03:21 03:21 So I cross my world, and I know tonight, (woah-oh, woah-oh), 03:21 that you're always gonna give me one more fright (oh, oh-oh-oh, oh) 03:21 And yeah I've denied it a million times (oh I've denied it a million times) 03:21 But I know you're gonna give me one more fright (oh gonna give me one more fright) 03:21 03:21 So I cross my world, and I know tonight, (yeah, yeah), 03:21 that you're always gonna give me one more fright (yeah, yeah) 03:21 And yeah I've denied it a million times (yeah, yeah) 03:21 But I know you're gonna give me one more fright (yeah, yeah) 03:21 03:21 (Nah. he ain't real...)" 03:21 That one? 03:21 I think. :P 03:22 So "One More Fright"? 03:22 03:22 I think. :P 03:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdOeY-yC_lI That one? 03:22 Checking.. 03:23 No. 03:23 :p 03:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvpC-pXBIjo ? 03:23 Checking... 03:23 NO. 03:23 :P 03:23 One part he says "And now I 03:24 'm slay you" * 03:24 :p 03:24 gonna** 03:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MINUSlvWpPA ? 03:24 YES. :p 03:24 LOVE IT. :P 03:24 Thx. :P 03:25 IKR :P 03:25 Yea. :P 03:25 You play MC? :) 03:25 iz lowz thas swong 03:25 ^ 03:25 Yes. :P 03:25 Dog4591 03:25 EPICSAUCE. :p 03:25 [[]]Dog4591 03:26 ? :p 03:26 ? 03:26 :P 03:26 LAVASAUCE! :P 03:26 Dog4591 is my username. :P 03:26 Oh. :p 03:26 [[]]dog4591 03:27 Do you play on any servers? 03:27 03:28 Hallo. o/ 03:28 O/ 03:28 I only have classic version, Norm. :P 03:28 Hi! (XD) 03:28 MC? 03:29 Do I need to buy a copy of Minecraft for everyone on this wiki? :P 03:29 hmm? 03:29 ? :P 03:29 Yes Norm. P 03:29 :P 03:29 * :P 03:29 Fixed it. :p 03:29 Well, Jdude420 gets the first copy. :P 03:30 of what? 03:30 Minecraft, when I decide to buy some copies for the wiki's users. :P 03:30 :P 03:30 :P 03:31 The goggles99 , then the chat moderators, and I doubt I will have enough for even all of that. :P 03:31 *Then 03:31 Jdude isn't fond of it... 03:31 :P 03:31 Why do you say so? 03:31 He isn't fond of MC? 03:32 Hallo. o/ 03:32 Who isn't? :P 03:32 He said that it is a waste of time before. But I don't think he realizes how creative it is. 03:32 Hi Tofu! O/ 03:32 Hey Tofu! (XD) 03:32 It does waste ones time. :p 03:32 He said his parents think it would be a waste of time and money. :P ] 03:32 Hallo! o/ 03:32 Redstone is not wasting time! :P 03:32 I'll be on the LMBW chat! O\ 03:32 Everything in moderation. :p 03:32 WAIT 03:33 I've heard him say that ... 03:33 I am banned from there still. :P 03:33 he may have changed. 03:33 GAH :P 03:33 Aww 03:33 Hallo. o/ 03:34 Hallo :P 03:34 o/ 03:34 Hi Coggs /o 03:34 Hi Shadowfax123 o/ 03:34 Hello Coggsworthmotors456 03:34 Hallo Cogg. o/ 03:34 Or should I say Shadow Lurker the Befounder! 03:34 03:34 :P 03:35 cogys, pmw 03:35 That's not my username. My username is simple and understandable. To not judge it or misconstrue young lady! (sin) 03:35 Aww man, of course, they don't have the sin emote HERE :P 03:35 Obvious :P 03:35 They should have it here though 03:35 (evil) :P 03:35 GAH :P 03:35 lol 03:35 np 03:35 (sinister) 03:35 :P :P :P 03:36 Stop using the shortcuts. :P 03:36 TOfu, PM. :P 03:37 :/ 03:38 ? :P 03:38 *:P 03:38 :P 03:39 :P 03:39 :P 03:39 :P 03:39 :{P 03:39 So was that the only MC server you play on Norm? 03:39 :p 03:39 Yes. :P 03:39 :P 03:39 :P 03:39 I enjoy building... 03:39 I never been loyal to one server. :p 03:39 #REDSTONE 03:40 but I can't play this week due to travels and poor internet. 03:40 My brother plays Minecraft sometimes (surprised he doesn't more often in consideration that we just installed a new graphics card) but he only uses one channel too. :P But that's just cause we can only play one channel that is :P 03:40 Mozart vs Skrillex :P 03:40 Mozart. :P 03:40 Classical :P 03:40 Classical was the building blocks for any music ahead of it :P 03:40 03:40 So, no multiplayer? 03:41 Oh yeah, multiplayer is there 03:41 just only one channel I know that would work 03:41 Channel? You mean server? 03:41 aww 03:41 03:41 I have no clue. :P I don't even play Minecraft :P 03:42 Aw. :( :P 03:42 :P 03:42 I just know cause that's what my brother told me 03:42 :P 03:42 And you know my brother. :P 03:42 So you cannot use your brother's MC? :P 03:42 It's very fun and creative. 03:42 I can... :P 03:42 play it :P 03:42 But umm 03:42 I do not :P 03:42 Why not? :P 03:42 Hallo. o/ 03:42 Brace yourselves. :p 03:42 Hallo. o/ 03:42 o/ 03:43 Tofu, what did you do? :P 03:43 Hi Toa! /o 03:43 Chipika: I thought you were an admin here, wow :P 03:43 Hallo. o/ 03:43 Hi Goggles! (XD) 03:43 guess not hmm :P 03:43 Goggles99 , did you delete that page? 03:43 Ello peepz! 03:43 BRB 03:43 What page? 03:43 I was a chatmoderator, but I got demoted. 03:43 Goggles99 , on your talk page. 03:43 Chat/Logs/4_May_2013 03:43 Hallo. o/ 03:43 User talk:Goggles99 03:44 Oh, so you use message walls here. 03:44 Oh, so RePeat is admin here? 03:44 Hi Mista! o/ 03:44 Or just chatmod? 03:44 Hey Sticky! 03:44 /o 03:44 CM. 03:44 Goggles99 , done? 03:44 Hey Shadow! 03:44 /o 03:45 o\ 03:45 Norm why should I delete it? 03:45 Delete what? :o 03:45 It is an empty page and I need to rename the actual page for it to it. 03:45 Ok 03:45 Sure 03:45 [[]]:D :P 03:46 Your Blog Shadowfax 03:46 We are deleting your blog 03:46 :P 03:46 :P 03:46 Waiting. :P 03:46 Oh noes! :p 03:46 ? :P 03:46 Go for it. :P 03:47 Shadder, PM. 03:47 Already done 03:47 We didn't ask your permission 03:47 So you dont need to give it 03:47 :} 03:47 :P 03:47 It is still there. 03:47 Christian_Lego_Fans_Wiki:Chat/Logs/4_May_2013 03:47 Oh, X-scuse me! :P 03:47 Lol (XP) 03:47 :P 03:47 (XD) 03:47 You're excused, Shadow. :p 03:47 What? 03:48 No Norm 03:48 ? 03:48 I just deleted it now... 03:48 It should be gone... 03:48 (thinking) 03:48 Oh wait oops 03:48 It is not gone. 03:48 03:48 03:48 03:48 03:48 03:48 03:48 I didn't do all the steps right 03:48 :P 03:48 Christian_Lego_Fans_Wiki:Chat/Logs/4_May_2013?action=delete 03:48 :P 03:48 Baby steps, now, dear. :3 03:48 :P 03:49 Yah thanks chippy 03:49 I'll remember that next time 03:49 :P 03:49 YAY :P 03:50 Gah, I will just copy pasta it, it refuses to work still. :P 03:51 Copy pasta...yum yum 03:51 Pasta. (blockface) :p 03:51 Copy noodles would be better though 03:51 Tomato sauce. :p 03:51 Brken_Chat_Log_Of_Doom?action=delete 03:52 Pwease? :P 03:52 Goggles99 ? :P 03:54 03:54 03:54 Meow. 03:54 Woof. :p 03:54 Woof 03:54 DARN IT :P 03:54 You're suppose to say "Neigh" Shadow. :p 03:55 Oh :P 03:55 Neigh 03:55 :P 03:55 Woof. :P 03:55 Roar 03:55 Ribbit? :P 03:55 Brken_Chat_Log_Of_Doom?action=delete Pwease? :P 03:56 Hee hee hee.. :) 03:56 What noise does a Ronin make? :P 03:56 "Ronin" ? :p 03:56 Gtg. 03:57 IDK :P 03:57 Ronin. :p 03:58 Dark Ronin :D 03:58 Goggles99 ? 03:58 Goggles99 , ping. 03:59 We need more chat moderators, maybe me? :P 03:59 Eh? :p 03:59 LOl :P 03:59 Elections: Who should be the next dancing with the stars? :P 03:59 Typo. :P 04:00 * Elections: Who should be the next chat moderator? :P 04:00 Electrons. :P 04:00 No Norm we have no reason for more Chat Moderators 04:00 OK :P 04:01 But we have reason to delete this page: Brken_Chat_Log_Of_Doom?action=delete :P 04:01 Hallo. o/ 04:01 Eh? 04:01 . 04:02 That page, delete pls. :P 04:02 Crash, my bad. 04:02 Hey Peat 04:02 o/ 04:03 04:03 I have a question about Christianity. 04:03 Again. :P 04:03 :P 04:03 Fire away Normy 04:04 iz hsalz logs!11! 04:04 ... :P 04:04 What does Christianity think about suicide? 04:04 04:05 What about it? 04:05 Its fairly obvious what it is 04:05 Frowned upon. 04:05 It is not a choice, Norm. 04:05 That's the easy way out. 04:05 Jesus didn't die for that. 04:05 Peat slow down :P 04:05 Speak for yourself 04:05 :P 04:05 In general. 04:06 In general...same as any one else views it 04:06 Sad 04:06 But it happens 04:06 What was that whole easy way out thingy repeat was saying? 04:07 Its the easy way out 04:07 Explain. 04:07 For some people dying is easier than living 04:07 Well, Goggs, for a Christian, dying is to be with Jesus and God. 04:07 That's the best thing about dying. 04:07 *living 04:08 Some say that if you commit suicide you go to hell 04:08 I dont really see convincing evidence either way tbh 04:08 Because when you die, you die from the body but are present with the Lord. Which is the best thing that could ever happen to you. 04:08 Goggles99 , what do you think of that part? 04:08 I just told you Norm, I dont really see convincing evidence either way 04:08 OK 04:08 Im not going to test it (ys) 04:09 Repeat, what were you saying? 04:09 :P :P 04:09 She means that death is the beginning in a sense 04:09 A reformation if you will :P 04:09 brb 04:09 :P 04:09 Yay, more headache inducing ideas. :P 04:09 Oh, goody :D 04:09 Wowzerz. :p 04:09 Lol 04:10 I have more questions about Christianity. 04:10 Okie 04:10 We are confident, I say, and would prefer to be away from the body and at home with the Lord. 04:10 2 Cor. 5:8 04:10 What does Christianity think of homosexuality? 04:10 04:11 Bad 04:11 Wrong 04:11 Explain. 04:11 04:11 Unholy 04:11 Thats enough words I think 04:11 :P 04:11 I get the idea, explain. :P 04:11 No Im kidding 04:11 God defined marriage to be of a Man and a Woman. 04:11 Cite verses. 04:12 Hallo. o/ 04:12 Hallo. o/ 04:12 Goggles99 , Tofu, explain and cite verses. 04:12 Explain what? 04:12 Huh? 04:12 What were we talking about?? 04:12 <.< 04:12 >.> 04:12 WEll, In the beginning... :p 04:12 "Normfrog What does Christianity think of homosexuality? 04:12 9:11 Goggles99 Bad 04:12 Wrong 04:12 9:11 Normfrog Explain. 04:12 9:11 Goggles99 Unholy 04:12 Thats enough words I think 04:12 :P 04:12 9:11 Normfrog I get the idea, explain. :P 04:12 9:11 Goggles99 No Im kidding 04:12 9:11 RagingTofu God defined marriage to be of a Man and a Woman. 04:12 9:11 Normfrog Cite verses. " 04:13 I said I was kidding 04:13 Do I have to cite verse to explain the meaning of kidding? 04:13 o/ 04:13 :P 04:13 If you were kidding, then explain what Christianity really thinks of it. :P 04:13 Is that what you're asking? 04:13 o/ 04:13 Goggles, he is testing your faith. :P 04:13 Norm Im not gonna do this interview thing with you 04:13 :P 04:13 Turn of the Chatbot 04:14 ? 04:14 BUD IS ON LMBW CHAT!! 04:14 Then we can really talk 04:14 Turn of Chatbot? :P 04:14 *off 04:14 Why? 04:14 MUST SAY HI TO BUD! 04:14 BRB! 04:14 Chatbot, to Isengard with thee! 04:14 Bud was on about a week ago. 04:14 i shall never leave!111!!!1111111111!!1 04:14 ... :P 04:14 :P 04:14 You shall! 04:15 Tell 'em, Chip! :p 04:15 But why must I turn off chatbot? 04:15 Goggles99 ? 04:15 Because we don't want people to see what we've been talking about. :P 04:15 Our discussions are secret. (watching) 04:15 (be) 04:15 Aww 04:15 You don't have the be emote 04:15 :P 04:16 Whats be? 04:16 :P 04:16 Never heard of it 04:16 OH 04:16 That one! 04:16 XD 04:16 I'll add it (y) 04:16 RagingTofu, can you explain and cite verses defending you position without turning off the chatbot? 04:16 We have (minecraft) 04:16 (pig) 04:16 (steve) 04:16 (tnt) 04:16 (redstone) 04:16 normfrog 04:17 brb, no blowing up chat while I iz gonez. 04:17 MediaWiki:Emoticons 04:27 . 04:27 , 04:28 Party without me? D: 04:29 D: 04:34 Not much o' a party. 04:34 Yo Jed, ping. 04:36 Hi. :P 04:40 NORM 04:40 Please get a silencer for that Bot :P 04:41 Peaty PM me your progress report please? 04:41 Ok nvm then 04:41 Oh, goody. 04:41 The Borg cube has returned. 04:43 Back. 04:43 Welcome back, Normfrog . 04:44 Goggles99 04:44 Goggles99 ? 04:44 Are you there? 04:46 Goggles, answer the call. 04:46 Save Imagination! 04:48 :P 04:49 Goggles99 ? 04:50 Ask nicely Chippy 04:50 And maybe I will! 04:50 :D 04:50 *facepalm* 04:50 Goggles, can you please answer the call to save imagination? 04:51 I have more questions about Christianity, goggles99 . 04:51 Sure Chippy! :) 04:51 I'll save imagination! 8oi 04:51 Hey Peat! 04:52 Yeah Goggs. 04:52 Your copying stinks. :P 04:52 Serious?? 04:52 :( 04:52 I just did 04:52 Goggles99 , can you answer an other question about Christianity? 04:53 CTR+A, CTR+C, CTR+V 04:53 No no no. 04:53 brb 04:53 What browser do you use? 04:53 Mozilla 04:53 Try shift while clicking reload. 04:54 Exit chat then come back on after. 04:54 You want me to do that now? 04:54 No, when you're dead. 04:54 Yea, now. :P 04:54 Where do I click reload?? 04:54 (XP) 04:54 Please. :] 04:54 (fw) 04:54 You are hopeless. :p 04:55 THE RELOAD BUTTON, MAYBE? :P 04:55 Also known as refresh. 04:55 Use the force. 04:55 In the browser. 04:55 Where?? 04:55 I hate kelp. 04:55 I... 04:55 Bowser? Where?! 04:55 Top corner! 04:55 I dont have a reload button Peat 04:55 Bottom corner chip. 04:55 Yeah you do. 04:55 OH 04:55 Blue bendy arrow thingie! 04:55 Why is Bowser at the bottom corner? 04:55 There you are! 04:55 Bowser is in jail. 04:56 Did you click shift at the same time? 04:56 Click shift and reload. 04:56 That clears the cache. 04:56 Who else hates kelp? 04:56 Then exit and come back on. 04:56 Did it 04:56 Oh... 04:56 Ok 04:56 Kelp is nice. 04:56 Nopoe 04:56 Kelp makes me throw up. 04:56 Nothing 04:56 Goggs you didn't do anything. . . (ys) 04:56 CRTL + F5 04:57 You been here the entire time. :P 04:57 Yes I did!! 04:57 If you reload quickly enough, it will not notice you left, that has happened to me several times. 04:57 I did the refresh thing 04:57 And left 04:57 And came back 04:57 Wait. 04:57 When did you add this code,Goggles? 04:58 Umm 04:58 What code? :S 04:58 Like 04:58 5 days ago or somethin 04:58 Huh. 04:58 Weird. 04:58 The chat usernsme text decoration script, Norm. 04:58 Know anything about it? 04:58 Why doesn't it work :( 04:58 (cry) 04:58 brb 04:58 Because I'm not Admin. (xd) JK. :P 04:59 Back. 05:00 Lol 05:00 Goggles99 , if we needed more chat moderators, what would be the possibility of me becoming chat moderator? 05:00 What would making you admin do Peat? 05:00 Norm I told you a million times 05:00 We dont need more 05:00 Thanks though 05:00 Nothing, Goggles, it's a joke. :P 05:01 And I asked if and when we did, would I be made one? Not now, of course. 05:01 XD 05:01 . 05:01 Which we wont...therefor nullifying your original question 05:01 Forever, you say? 05:02 We will have enough forever? 05:02 Or atleast, as long as the wiki is popular? 05:02 Well sure 05:03 If we suddenly get a rise in poularity 05:03 And attention 05:03 We might need to have more CM's 05:03 And would I possibly be made CM in such a case? 05:03 Dunno 05:04 We'd have to se 05:04 *see 05:04 Hmm. 05:04 A non Christian wants to be a CM on a Christian site. 05:04 Funny. :P 05:04 Curious. :P 05:04 How so? 05:04 Suspicious.(ev) 05:04 * (ev) 05:04 * (evil) 05:04 :| 05:04 Why, am I not trustworthy, RePeat? 05:05 IDK. 05:05 She didn't say that 05:05 It's just funny when you think about it. 05:05 She said it was suspicious 05:05 I mean, why would you want to be a CM? :S 05:05 Dont put words in her mouth :P 05:05 Hi Tofu. 05:05 Or keys under my fingers. :P 05:06 And wonldn't saying that is suspicious imply she thinks I am not trustworthy? 05:06 *would not 05:06 *wpuldn't 05:06 *wouldn't 05:06 Hallo. o/ 05:06 No 05:06 *Makes evil plan to rapidly increase size of wiki* :P 05:07 I am simply wondering your motive to becoming a Moderator on a website that goes against every single one of your personal beliefs. 05:08 I mean. 05:08 Wouldn't you? 05:08 I am fairly certain we share the belief that Pi does not equal 3.2... :P 05:08 (fp) 05:08 ? :P 05:08 That's not the focus of this wiki. (ys) 05:09 Peat 05:09 Stop hitting yourself. :P 05:09 Y'sir? 05:09 05:09 I think Norm once said something about liking this wiki because it was good for debates or something 05:09 And my fwiends are here. :P 05:09 Like a religious freedom wiki in other words 05:09 :P 05:10 Aye. But he ain't religious. :P 05:10 *weligious fweedom :P 05:10 05:10 ain't=ai not? :S :P 05:10 ^ 05:10 Ain't = isn't 05:11 Slang. :P 05:11 Awesomeness. :} 05:11 Now if you shall excuse me I am sleepy. 05:11 Gooddat all! 05:11 o/ 05:11 Bye, RePeat. o/ 05:11 Bye. o\ 05:11 *goodday 05:12 BYE 05:12 :( 05:12 Peaty! 05:13 Please help me b4 u lev 05:13 AW 05:13 I can help. :P 05:13 How? 05:13 :O 05:13 What do I have to do? 05:14 Know CSS 05:14 :P 05:14 No. :P 05:14 ShermanTheMythrun does. :P 05:14 Ok thanks 05:14 :P 05:15 Where can I find him?? 05:15 Does bot know CSS? :P 05:15 http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShermanTheMythran 05:16 brb 05:16 Sherman is not Mythrun. :P 05:16 I see Mythrun on the wiki's chat. :P 05:28 Back. 05:44 All praise to God! :D 05:45 Hello Agenti!! 05:45 /o 05:45 How are you?? 05:46 Hallo. o/ 05:46 YOLO 05:46 YODO 05:46 YOLT 05:46 YODT 05:46 :P 05:46 Goggles99 , are you there? 05:47 Hello! 05:47 Hallo. o/ 05:47 Goggles99 ? 05:47 I am well Goggs. :) 05:47 G 05:47 o 05:47 g 05:47 g 05:47 l 05:47 e 05:47 s 05:48 9 05:48 9 05:48 Goggles99 05:48 [[]]Goggles99 05:48 ... ;p 05:48 * :P 05:49 Goggles99 ? 05:49 Agenti, are you there? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 Agenti, goggles99 , are you guys here? 05:50 I am not here. :) 05:51 :P 05:51 I have some questions about Christianity. 05:51 I am hidden. (watching) :P 05:51 Okay, ask away. I will answer as best I can. 05:52 What does Christianity think of communism? 05:52 I assume that Christians do not condone Communism, 05:52 * . 05:53 Hallo. o/ 05:53 Time to google condone. :p 05:53 Hello, RT! :) 05:53 Condone=support :P 05:53 Condone = allow or support. :P 05:53 What does Christianity think of transgender people? 05:55 We do not support their lifestyle, but we love the people nonetheless. 05:55 How do Christians describe god? 05:56 Agenti? 05:56 God is all knowing, all powerful, deity, and the only God. 05:57 How do Christians describe Jesus? 05:57 Hallo. o/ 05:57 Hallo. o/ 05:57 Jesus is fully God. He is a deity. 05:57 He and God are one. 05:58 Indeed. 05:58 What exactly is that holy spirit guy? 05:59 The Holy Spirit is also fully God. 06:00 He comforts Christians and prepares the hearts of non-Christians. 06:00 And those three guys are this holy trinity something? 06:00 Yes. 06:00 And what do you mean by "prepares the hearts of non-Christians"? 06:01 It means he opens them up to the message of Jesus and his gospel. 06:01 And Christians think heaven and hell exist? 06:02 Agenti? 06:02 Both Heaven and Hell exist. 06:02 You'll have to excuse the timing of my comments. 06:03 Are "heaven" and "hell" proper nouns? 06:03 :P 06:03 Yes. 06:03 I believe so. :P 06:04 Do pets go to heaven? :P 06:04 Pets do not have souls, so I don't know that one. :P 06:04 There will be animals in Heaven, I believe. 06:05 What about bacteria then? 06:05 :P 06:05 Hallo. o/ 06:05 User_blog:Obi_the_LEGO_Fan/Prayer_Request 06:05 /o 06:05 Linked it for you. :P 06:05 Bacteria, as far as I know, will probably not be in heaven. 06:05 OK. :P 06:06 :p 06:06 What determines who goes to which place? 06:07 Those who accept the Lord as their savior and repent of their sins go to heaven. Those who reject the Word of God do not. 06:07 What determines is whether you believe and confess that Jesus is Lord and died for you sins. 06:08 So I would not being going to heaven, if it exists, under that definition? 06:08 Yes. 06:08 OK then... :P 06:08 No, you would not. 06:08 What does Christianity think of trolling on the Internet? :P 06:09 Trolling is wrong. 06:09 It is a demeaning form of bullying. 06:09 Do you mean, what does Christ think of trolling? 06:09 http://www.reactionface.info/sites/default/files/images/1287666826226.png 06:09 Religious trolling you mean? 06:09 OBI! 06:09 Hi! 06:09 /o 06:10 /o 06:10 Trolling like programming my friend's computercraft (Minecraft) computer to fire it nukes at itself instead of cows. :P 06:10 *minecraft 06:10 That's immature... 06:10 OK then. :P 06:11 I was not planning to do that either way. :P 06:11 Sometimes trolling is just a harmless joke, I guess. :P 06:11 Depending in what counts as trolling. 06:11 But I am saving the cows! :P 06:11 It depends on whether it damages their character. 06:12 They go to a very heavy defensed bunker so they do not die. :P 06:12 ... :P 06:12 Plus, I save the cows! :P 06:13 I think Norm just starts these conversations so he can look at the chat logs and have a good laugh on the weekend :P 06:13 My questions have turned from real to silly. :P 06:13 Christian_Lego_Fans_Wiki:Chat/Logs/7_May_2013 06:13 :P 06:13 I will take any questions. :) 06:13 :) :P 06:14 I love chatting. :) 06:14 The weekend is not for a few days. :P 06:14 What does Christianity think of this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdOeY-yC_lI :P 06:15 Do you mean what does Christ thing, or what do Christians think? 06:15 *think 06:15 Christians. 06:15 The latter. :P 06:15 OK, both if you can. :P 06:16 Obi? :) 06:16 You can take this one. :) 06:16 :P 06:16 Since I don't go on YouTube. 06:16 Obi? :P 06:17 Obese? :P 06:17 Wut 06:18 Answer his question. 06:18 I do use YT. 06:18 Hallo. o/ 06:18 Hello 06:18 Yes, answer my question. :P 06:18 Hello, Tat. 06:18 Hello :p 06:18 Uh, I don't have time to listen to a YT vid :P 06:19 G2G, actually :P 06:19 Tat, you watch it. :P 06:19 Yes, tat, watch it. :P 06:19 GAH :P 06:20 AGenti, watch it. :P 06:21 I can't. :/ 06:21 Bye /o 06:22 Goggles99 ? :P 06:26 06:28 Yes? 06:33 06:33 ? 06:34 Goggles99 , what does Christianity think of people who are transgender? 06:37 Bye. o\ 06:42 (YS) 06:42 Way to colorful. :P 06:42 (clap) 06:42 WAY/ 06:42 :P 06:42 Yeeaaahh 06:42 It kinda makes me want to eat candy 06:42 :P 06:42 : 06:42 :P 06:42 (teehee) 06:42 D: 06:42 :3 06:42 D: 06:42 lol 06:42 WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT??? 06:43 D: 06:43 Having fun?? 06:43 (XD) 06:43 I D: ed at the D: ! 06:43 D: 06:43 What did I do to what?? 06:43 D: 06:43 D: 06:43 D: 06:43 Ermagersh!! 06:43 :D 06:43 I love that! 06:43 (XD) 06:43 Why thank you 06:43 <3 Ermagersh <3 06:43 :P 06:43 D: 06:43 D: 06:43 D: 06:43 We must get this emote. 06:43 D: 06:43 :P 06:43 Ah no 06:43 Its mine :} 06:44 D: 06:44 D: 06:44 Jk you can have it :P 06:44 Everyone else steals it from me 06:44 D: 06:44 :D 06:44 Thanks! 06:44 :P 06:44 They love it for some reason 06:44 Np! 06:44 :) 06:44 :P 06:44 The D: 06:44 is the best. 06:44 :P 06:44 (grenade) 06:44 D: 06:44 D: 06:44 D: 06:44 (minecraft) anyone? 06:44 (sword) 06:44 (redstone) 06:44 (pig) 06:45 Or maybe (xbox) ? 06:45 YES! 06:45 YES! 06:45 :D 06:45 GTG now/ 06:45 :P 06:45 Or pikachu ?? 06:45 I want them all. 06:45 :D 06:45 (pikachu2) 06:45 YES!!!! 06:45 YESSSSSSSSS! 06:45 (pikachu3) 06:45 ;) 06:45 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 06:45 D: 06:45 GTG now. 06:45 :P 06:45 (pokeball) 06:45 Bye, and thanks! 06:45 GOTTA CATCH EM ALL 06:45 POKEBALLL! 06:45 No worries man! 06:45 :D 06:45 Take care! 06:45 Seeya later! 06:45 /o 06:45 I want any emote that has to do with Pokemon. 06:46 (picachu) 06:46 :P 06:46 Thanks. 06:46 :p 06:46 Spelled that wrong. 06:46 Yeah I love pokemon (XD) 06:46 Mossy out! D: 06:46 So I had to have those 06:46 (pikachu) 06:46 Seeya! 06:46 I love Pokemon because Pokemon is Nintendo. (BF) 06:46 (ys) 06:46 Ehh 06:46 Good enough reason I guess 06:46 :P 06:47 :P 06:47 Hey 06:47 When did you meet mossy? 06:48 About a week ago. 06:48 Ok 06:48 Is he from MB's? 06:48 IDK. 06:48 Ok 06:48 I think so. :S 06:48 He seems really familiar somehow.... 06:48 (thinking) 06:48 Yeah, I know how that feels… 06:48 Idk lol :P 06:48 (thinking) 06:48 He lives in Alaska. :p 06:49 I wondered if he was a user who changed their name or something 06:49 Oh really?? 06:49 Cool! 06:49 You should meet up or something 06:49 :P 06:49 :P 06:49 He lives a few hours away. ;P 06:49 * :P 06:52 Cool :P 06:52 Driving distance then 06:52 To far. D: :P 08:58 Hello. 08:59 Hi! 08:59 Are you ready? 08:59 For? 08:59 *rage* 08:59 HAGAHGAHAGHGRYEG5NI7NEY87NYEN7UN 08:59 Awesome 08:59 Thanks! 08:59 It looks good 08:59 I haet u D: 08:59 Why?? 08:59 o_o 08:59 I asked if you were ready... 08:59 ;( 08:59 Den kickeded meh >;c 09:00 I was testing my new kick system! 09:00 :D 09:00 u evill D; 09:00 Please one more? 09:00 Just 1? 09:00 I am seriously just running tests 09:00 NEIN 09:00 :P 09:00 Ok then :/ 04:06 (FLIP) 04:06 (SPIN) 04:09 (BACKFLIP) 04:09 Ping me if you need me... 04:09 No, if you get on. :P 04:09 Not if you need me. :P 06:49 (backflip) 06:50 Stoplogging chat. (:P) 06:50 (grr) 07:13 Stop logging chat. (grr) 07:23 (Grr) 10:38 Stahp! 10:49 10:52 (backflip) 10:52 :P 2013 05 07